The embodiments described herein relate generally to electric power generation and delivery systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for use in branch encoding in a utility network.
Power generated by an electric utility is typically delivered to a customer via an electric grid. The electric power generation and delivery system is closely monitored and controlled by an electric grid control system that includes a large number of individual subsystems, which may also include multiple components. Typically, information is transmitted from many of the subsystems/components to the control system for use in controlling operation of the electric grid. For example, some power utilities utilize what is referred to as a “smart grid.”
Known smart grids include a plurality of components and subsystems that communicate with a central management system, typically located at the utility. The components and subsystems may be distributed at various points in the utility network to facilitate power distribution. Due at least in part to the large scale of a smart grid, and the quantity of individual component/subsystems that may be included in the smart grid, information at the management system, for use in centralized management of the smart grid, is generally expansive and complex. In general, users of the management system have to individually locate, select, and display each portion of target information to separate screens or windows. Accordingly, such data management systems may be cumbersome and/or time consuming.